Numerous applications exist in which a mounting system is required to restrain a device. One such application is the mounting of a device or display in or around the viewing area of a vehicle, such as a car, truck, airplane, or train. Typically, the viewing area of a vehicle is a windshield with a dashboard forming a lower boundary of the viewing area and a roof forming an upper boundary of the viewing area. A myriad of devices may be mounted in the viewing area of a vehicle, such as a compass, note pad, radar detector, two-way radio, directional display, or any other device suitable for mounting in or around the viewing area of a vehicle.
Existing techniques of mounting or restraining a device within the viewing area of a vehicle generally include a bracket that attaches to either the windshield, the dashboard, or the ceiling of the vehicle. One such method uses vacuum devices, typically suction cups, to mount the bracket to the windshield. The device is then attached to the bracket, thereby restraining the device to the windshield. Examples of the vacuum device mounting technique are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,850, entitled Article Holding Bracket, granted to Katherine C. Plahn; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,482, entitled Hinged Support Bracket for a Radar Detector or Like Device, granted to Steven Sokol; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,754, entitled Method and Apparatus for Mounting Radar Detector, granted to Gregg M. Davis. This mounting technique suffers from numerous disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the suction cups connected to the windshield cannot support a heavy load, thereby limiting the size and weight of devices that can be mounted by suction cups. Another disadvantage is that suction cups are prone to failure from the motion of the vehicle, and when the suction cups fail, the device drops to the dashboard, possibly damaging the device.
Another existing technique of mounting or restraining a device includes attaching a bracket to the dashboard or ceiling with an adhesive, such as double backed tape. In many cases the adhesive may not be directly connected between the bracket and the dashboard or ceiling, but includes a hook and loop type material, such as VELCRO.TM., that allows the device to be removed and reattached. This mounting technique also suffers from numerous disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the adhesive will often melt or degrade due to environmental conditions, such as temperature and sunlight. Another disadvantage is that the adhesive mounting technique does not readily dampen vehicle vibration, but transfers the vibration to the device.
Yet another existing technique of mounting or restraining a device includes fastening a bracket to the dashboard or the ceiling with fasteners, such as screws. This mounting technique suffers from numerous disadvantages. An obvious disadvantage is that the fasteners damage the dashboard or ceiling. Another disadvantage is that the device cannot be readily removed or repositioned. A further disadvantage is that the fastener mounting method directly transfers vibration from the vehicle to the device.